The invention relates generally to take-up frames and similar structures for rotating machinery bearings. In particular, the invention relates to a load indicating system for take-up frames.
In rotating equipment, such as conveyor belts, chain drives or other systems, bearing assemblies are provided for securing a rotating element, such as a shaft, with respect to support or stationary components. Typically, one end of the system is fixed in position, while the opposite end is moveable. For example, the fixed end may be supported on a pillow block, while structures such as take-up frames are provided on the moveable end to allow for tension adjustment.
Take-up frames have a framework for supporting a moveable bearing set. Specifically, the framework may include glides, or guiding rails which support the bearing set while allowing it to move within the framework. A tension or compression adjustment member, such as a threaded rod may be supported by a threaded nut. Special bearing sets may be employed, including housings adapted to receive the tension or compression adjustment member. The position of the bearing assembly is adjusted by turning the thread rod or the nut to slide the bearing set into the desired location, hereby adjusting the tension on a belt, chain, or other component supported by the take-up frame bearing.
Such take-up frames and bearing sets are employed to maintain tensile or compressive forces within machine systems. Upon installation, the take-up frames are situated generally parallel to the forces to be regulated, such that adjustment of the bearing set position will tend to tighten or relax a machine component fitted around an associated rotated member. For example, in belt conveyors and the like, take-up frames are often positioned on either side of a pulley. In chain drives, take-up frames may be positioned on one or both sides of an endless chain. Changes in the initial installed tensile or compressive forces may cause premature wear and require frequent component repair or replacement. Moreover, it is often difficult to judge the force or tension set via adjustment of the take-up frame both during initial installation and subsequently, as the system relaxes or wears.
There is a need, therefore, for arrangements that will permit measurement or feedback of forces exerted by a take-up frame. There is a particular need for relatively simple, mechanical systems that can provide such feedback in a reliable manner.